La Gran Pregunta
by Tei X
Summary: Ichigo necesita hacerle una pregunta importante a Rukia, para ello la cita en un restaurante del centro de la ciudad. *One-Shot*


Otra anécdota hecha fic con su estilo IchiRuki xD  
espero sea de su agrado y de antemano agradezco sus comentarios.

**

* * *

* * *  
*****~ La Gran Pregunta ~***

**One-Shot**

No entendías muy bien porqué te había citado en aquel restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, sólo sabías que había sido algo inesperado pues tan pronto ayer por la noche cuando dormías tranquilamente, el muy idiota te despertó llamando al celular como a eso de las 2:00 a.m. porqué tenía algo importante que decirte, por su voz era evidente que estaba con sus amigos y ebrio, balbuceaba y no lograste entender mucho su mensaje, sólo la última parte que daba a entender que te citaba para verse esa noche.

No pensabas ir, de hecho querías quedarte en casa para ver la programación pero te dio cierta clase de remordimiento que preferiste buscar un lindo atuendo para la ocasión, al fin y al cabo ya estás ahí… esperando a que el muy idiota llegue… juras que lo matas si el desgraciado no se aparece por la tremenda cruda, nadie deja plantada a Kuchiki Rukia.

Lo peor del caso es que la gente que llega al lugar te mira cuidadosamente, ¿será por la belleza que irradias? O ¿será por el ceño fruncido que te cargas debido al enojo de que el tarado de Kurosaki sigue atrasado?, sea cual sea la razón es mejor que ni te pregunten o se te acerquen porque si no estallaras.

Abres el celular y miras la hora, lleva 5 minutos de retraso y ni un mensaje de su parte, piensas en enviarle uno pero no puedes, porque según tú, sería demasiado exigirle y pensaría que te interesa más de lo que el cree… pero de hecho es así ¿no?, llevan algún tiempo – 1 años dos meses – siendo novios, más nunca le has dicho 'te amo' porque no es tu estilo, prefieres insinuárselo pero ese pelinaranja no es muy bueno para captar la indirectas, y él siempre te da a entender lo mucho que te quiere, que cambiaste su mundo, que gracias a ti es una mejor persona, que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado y más palabrerías que te resultan hasta cursis y tú sabías perfectamente que Ichigo no es un hombre que diga esas cosas muy frecuentemente, la primera vez que te lo dijo pensaste que hasta un hollow maldito se posesionó de él o alguna cosa paranormal pero cuando caíste en cuenta de que se trataba de la faceta Kurosaki enamorado, tuviste que despejar esa idea de tu cabecita.

Vuelves a ver el reloj y son las 11:08 de la noche y sigues ahí, esperando a que llegue… si es que llega… incluso no entiendes porqué le tienes tanta paciencia, ¿será porqué lo amas y no te atreves a decírselo porque te sientes cursi?, probablemente… quizás algún día se lo digas.

**

* * *

**

Vas como alma que se lleva el diablo, ya te pasaste dos altos, te detuvo la patrulla y usaste tontos pretextos que se creyeron los muy ingenuos, además olvidaste pagarle al chico que vendía las rosas en un camellón y sin contar que estás algo desaliñado, todo por la borrachera de anoche y si no fuera por Renji, quien te recordó que llamaste a Rukia para decirle que la veías esa noche para 'ya sabes que', si no fuera por él en estos momentos estarías viendo la lucha libre en la comodidad de tu casa.

Miraste un instante el reloj y llevas un retraso de minutos, seguramente Rukia ha de estar por más enojada, odiaba la impuntualidad.

Lo peor del caso es que en cada semáforo te tocan esos malditos altos que sientes que son eternos, y al instante que se pone en verde aceleras como si estuvieras en pista de carreras y sin miramientos superas a los autos de al lado, además de que te metes en los carriles tan de súbito causando una orquesta de cláxones, maldiciones, señas obscenas y una sarta de injurias dirigidas exclusivamente a ti, y todavía te enojas por las tonterías que haces y le regresas su negatividad.

¿Qué es un asunto de vida o muerte dices? Ahh y por eso haces lo que haces ¿no? Si Rukia amerita provocar un embotellamiento, seguro lo haces, lo único que quieres es llegar a tiempo, más bien ya no llegar tan tarde, y además darle 'aquello', 'eso' que le quieres entregar ya lo tienes decidido, lo comentaste con tus amigos y con tu familia y todos están de acuerdo a pesar de que es algo 'prematuro' pero tú sientes que haces lo correcto, que no hay otra mujer más para ti que no sea Rukia.

Te sientes aliviado cuando divisas el lugar de la reunión, estaciona el auto en el primer lugar a la vista, sin importar que haya una pancarta de metal que dice: No estacionarse, bajas del auto a toda prisa cargando con todo lo que necesitas para que esa noche sea todo un éxito.

Te asomas al restaurante y en efecto vez al amor de vida sentada, sola, algo aburrida, así que decides entrar y justo cuando llegas a tu asiento, ella te dirige una mirada fulminante, está enojada, abres la boca con el fin de darle un explicación de tu retraso y te suelta una bofetada.

**

* * *

**

Tu mano impacta con fuerza su mejilla, el sonido del golpe capta la atención de algunos presentes, unos que probablemente murmuran lo violenta y mala persona que eres al lastimarlo físicamente y en público, pero a ti realmente no te importa.

Ese chico de ojos miel te observa lleno de enfado.

-"¿Porqué me pegas?"- Te preguntó tu novio sobándose la zona afectada.

Vaaa y todavía el cínico lo pregunta.

-"Llegaste 12 minutos tarde…"- Le respondes sin más, tomas la carta para pedir algo de comer.

-"Yo no te pego cuando te tardas como 3 horas en arreglarte…"- Masculló el sinvergüenza, tú simplemente lo miras de reojo, quizás… quizás te pasaste un poco.

-"Lo siento…"- Fue lo único que dijiste, a lo que Ichigo te sonrió levemente.

¿Era tu imaginación o es que era masoquista?... Lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue corresponderle el gesto.

Pidieron la comida más adecuada, es decir, la que se ajustaba al presupuesto de Ichigo, al cual sólo se componía de dos platos de filetes, uno para cada uno, tú querías vino para tomar pero Kurosaki te reclamó porqué costaba un ojo de la cara y además porque su estomago aún no se recuperaba de los litros de alcohol de anoche, así que tuvieron que pedir refresco normal.

Durante la cena se deleitaban los oídos con música del lugar, lo que no esperaban era que pusieran esa cancioncita que bien describía su tan peculiar forma de amarse, era un amor violento que a ambos encantaba.

**

* * *

**

Llegó la hora del postre y ya estabas nervioso, se te notaba en las manos, en la cara, como que no estabas muy cómodo, en cualquier momento tenías que entregarle 'eso' y no sabías que esperar como reacción por parte de la morena, hasta eso era capaz de decirte que no en los momentos cruciales y temías a su negatividad como respuesta, no sólo porqué serías la comidilla de tus amigos y familia, si no que sería todo un 'oso' personal pasar por esa situación.

Ahora o nunca fue lo que dijiste en tu mente antes de pedirle a la morena que te pusiera atención, Rukia te miró detenidamente mientras masticaba su postre.

Un gota de sudor recorrió su frente, tomaste aire y lentamente fuiste sacando 'aquello', hasta que quedó a vista de la morena, se trataba de aquella cajita de terciopelo que cuando abriste destelló el brillante incrustado en el centro del anillo, le sonreíste emocionado para después soltar la gran pregunta.

-"¿Te casarías conmigo?"-

**

* * *

**

No asimilabas lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo viste aquel anillo frente a tus ojos y la sonrisa del pelinaranja, para después escuchar esa pregunta… casi le escupes el pay de queso en la cara por la impresión, es más no podías ni tragarlo por tantas preguntas que necesitabas hacerle antes de dar una respuesta.

Cuando lograste pasar bocado miraste a tu novio, estabas incrédula… abriste los labios lentamente, no para decir sí, si no para cuestionar… como siempre lo hacías.

-"Pero ¿porqué me lo estás pidiendo?"- Y no es que fueras idiota, sabías que él te amaba por eso te pedía matrimonio, pero había algo que te dejaba muchas dudas, preguntabas eso precisamente porque te resultaba muy pronto… es decir… un año y dos meses de novios y ya se quería casar contigo, pues ¿Cuál era la urgencia?.

-"Sé que es muy pronto, quizás me esté equivocando pero…"- Te dijo cuidadosamente, es más no sabía ni que decir, era más que obvio que no esperaba esa respuesta de tu parte, por lo general un entusiasta 'sí' o un rotundo 'no'.

Esperaste a que te respondiera, pero él seguía buscando las palabras en su mente.

**

* * *

**

Esa respuesta a la petición de matrimonio no la tenías contemplada, de hecho te cayó como balde de agua helada, ¿pues que demonios habías hecho mal?, repasaste esos 14 meses con ella y no encontraste rastro de haberle fallado, bueno si le fallaste en algunos detalles pero nada grave para que ella se negara, a menos que fuera más exigente de lo que pensabas, pero siendo honestos ella te falló más veces que tú, pues no sólo no te invitó a la premiación de la Universidad si no que fue con tu 'amiguito' el pelirrojo y para qué hablar de detalles.

El punto era que aún a pesar de todo la amabas, y conste que no era porqué necesitaras que alguien te calentara la cama, mucho menos porque tuvieras la urgencia de comprometerte de una vez por todas y sentar cabeza, no… ¿Qué porqué se lo pedías?...

Bueno hasta eso eres algo sensible, y desde el momento en que la viste sabías que ella era perfecta para ti, no sólo te encantó su belleza, resultaba que Rukia era una grandiosa persona, era alegre, simpática, comprensiva (algunas veces)… Tenía todo lo que buscabas en una mujer.

Además aunque nunca te lo dijo de viva voz, sabías que te amaba profundamente, sin importar que fueras hincha del equipo de fútbol más patético, que nunca compartieras tu comida, que te hicieran trocitos en los torneos de fútbol de la escuela, que estuvieras de coqueto con las de la facultad de Odontología, sin importar que tus amigas la odiaran, que no te gusta ver películas, que escuches música horrible, que le pises los pies cada vez que intentan bailar, que seas necio, celoso y gruñón… ella te amaba con todos tus defectos y todas tus virtudes, era por eso… porqué siempre te demostró a su forma lo mucho que te quiere.

-"Porqué a pesar de todo te amo… y me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo"- Le dijiste con la mano en el corazón, siendo sincero aunque sonara cursi a sus oídos.

**

* * *

**

Te conmovió su respuesta, lo miraste tiernamente y sonreíste.

-"Tonto… claro que acepto"- Le dijiste sin más, de hecho ibas a decirle que no, que aún no era tiempo y que son muy jóvenes para dar ese paso, pero te convenciste de que eso no era factor tan importante como lo era el amor se te tenían.

Él te sonrió lleno de alegría, acomodó ese anillo en tu dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Se sonrieron nuevamente.

Nunca pensaste que alguien fuera a pedirte matrimonio, mucho menos que fuera Ichigo quien lo hiciera, y es que las mejores cosas llegan cuando menos te lo esperas, ahora llegaras a casa luciendo ese radiante anillo que seguramente causaría mucho revuelo en tu familia.

Quizás la noticia resulte escandalosa para ojos ajenos, pero es irremediable y perfecta para ambos.

**F I N**

**

* * *

**

Todo pasó menos la bofetada xD

Gracias de antemano.

Saluditos!!


End file.
